harrypottercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley
Bonnie Kathleen Wright Bonnie Kathleen Wright (born 17 February 1991)2 is an English actress, best known for her role in the Harry Potter films as Ginny Weasley. edit Early life Bonnie Wright was born in London, the daughter of Sheila Teague and Gary Wright, two jewellery designers who together run their own company, Wright & Teague. She has an older brother named Lewis.4 Wright enjoys dance, art, travelling and playing musical instruments, based around the guitar, saxophone, the harmonica, piano and recorder, as well as sports such as football, swimming, tennis, riding, ice skating, surfing, ringette, cycling and athletics.45 edit Career Wright auditioned for the role of Ginny Weasley because her brother said she reminded him of the character.6 Wright appears in the first film, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, only in a small scene set at London King's Cross railway station. Her role became more prominent with the second movie, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, in which her character begins studies at Hogwarts while dealing with a very powerful secret diary that begins to seize her soul and consciousness. Wright's role in the next film, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was significantly smaller , but in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire she had a larger role and in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix she had one of the main roles as one of the six characters fighting in the climatic battle. Wright reprises her role in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, where her character plays a leading role as Harry's main love interest. With having a much bigger part she was noticed more by critics and received mostly rave reviews. Variety wrote, "Bonnie Wright’s Ginny intrigues as the sort of initial plain Jane who keeps growing on you."7 Others wrote "Bonnie Wright has grown into her role as Ginny Weasley nicely, and there's a lovely adult grace about her now that makes her budding relationship with Harry make sense,"8 "If someone told me eight years ago that Bonnie Wright, introduced as Ginny Weasley in the first movie, would turn into such a strong dramatic actress who could carry scenes as well as the three leads, I wouldn't have believed it,"9 "We know who likes who and it’s the subtleties in the performances by Radcliffe, Watson and Wright that have our hearts go out to the ones that are breaking,"10 and "Ginny (Bonnie Wright) in particular shines through, building on the power she gained in the last film to become an independent young woman that proves more complex with every scene."11 She will reprise her role as Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. On the Harry Potter set, Wright became good friends with co-stars Katie Leung, Evanna Lynch, and Emma Watson.6 Wright has also starred in two television movies: 2002's Stranded and 2004's Agatha Christie: A Life in Pictures, where she played the younger version of Agatha Christie.12 She was also a guest on Disney's The Replacements voicing Vanessa in season two opener "London Calling". During the filming of Deathly Hallows, Wright will be attending London's University of the Arts to study film and television. She plans to continue acting and to work behind the scenes after Harry Potter. 6